Grief
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The city of Domino was destroyed after the Pharaoh left Yugi. Now, he has to save himself from a new evil. Oneshot.


Hello, all! A small one-shot is now arriving from me! It's about when Atemu left Yugi after the Millennium World saga. (I haven't seen all of it, so bare with me if it isn't good.) Yugi feels that he needs Yami more than ever, for a new evil will arrive. What will happen? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, so back off!

Many months. That's how long it was when Yami had left Yugi in the Millennium World, his memories. Many strange things had been happening after the pharaoh left his friend. Shadows had surrounded Domino, in an effort to destroy Yugi, the host of the former pharaoh. Real monsters appeared from nowhere, slowly reducing the city to ashes in the violet flames. Many people evacuated their homes, Yugi included. He no longer had the Puzzle, nor the pharaoh, Atemu, to comfort him. His friends had gone their own ways, and now, he was alone. His grandfather, Solomon, had died in the destruction of the Kame Turtle Game Shop, while Yugi had barely escaped. What he felt was grief.

"Why did you leave?" he asked himself, his question disappearing in the many screams from Domino. A few people refused to evacuate, and had given their lives. Suddenly, the many people who had pressed against him had turned around, and began to head back to Domino, for they had just realized that most of their family had been killed. Sorrow and grief filled the black and red sky, leaving Yugi alone once more. He sat down on a scorched hill, gripping a pile of black ash. A loud roar snapped him back to reality. A monster that appeared to look like a Chinese dragon flew over to him, roaring evilly in his face. The only thing that Yugi could think to do was run. He ran for his life away from the dragon, fear exploding into the destroyed world.

He then saw a figure off in the distance, one with spiky hair. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Racing up to the figure, he then saw that it was commanding the monsters to destroy the city. Why, was the question that filled Yugi's mind with anger, frustration, and sorrow.

"Stop!" he roared, continuing to proceed to the figure, but then stopped as a large, blue dragon appeared before him, behind the figure.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon," the stranger sneered, slowly making his appearance to Yugi. It was the Pharaoh, in his Egyptian clothing, but something was different about him. Why was he acting this way towards his friend? "Destroy him." The blue dragon roared, and began to shoot out a white blast from its mouth. The boy couldn't escape, couldn't run from the attack.

"Stop!" he yelled again, tears flowing from his eyes. It appeared that the blast had stopped, just before it had hit the cowering boy. "Pharaoh, why are you acting this way?"

"You stupid boy," the pharaoh laughed. "I'm not the pharaoh you used to know. I've changed into a powerful being, one that can destroy your life, forever." Even Atemu's voice was different, like he had just played the Seal of Orichalcos.

"That doesn't mean that you can destroy your friends," Yugi replied, slowly standing up from the scorched ground he fell upon. "Please, you have to snap out of it. You're my friend."

"I _was_ your friend," Atemu yelled, raising his arm. "Now, enough talk. Blue-Eyes, attack!" The blast that had frozen in midair had now resumed at coming towards the frightened boy. It hit him, and he lay dead on the ash bed below him. Atemu laughed evilly, and walked off, leaving the town in burning ashes, and many dead bodies lay in the destruction. A bright light flashed, and Guardian Eatos appeared from the sky, picking Yugi up in his arms.

"This one was pure," he muttered, flying back up into the sky. "He will be safe now."

Well? Did you like it? Upset that I killed Yugi? Review, please! As a little bonus, here's a little preview for a new fic that I will work on after Vampire Rage is finished.

**A drum beat, which shows a man, standing before a burning town, a hood over him.**

**"Fire burns everything," he whispers in an elderly, but evil voice. "If you do it right." He walks away, and then the scene changes to a blue sky, which the camera turns to show a girl with brown hair, holding a traveling coffee cup. **

**"He should be here," she mutters, while a gunshot is heard. She turns her head towards the sound, and the scene changes to a boy's body, eyes glazed and blood rushing down his jacket. The boy has spiky, tri-colored hair. A man with the same style of hair is kneeling over him, sobbing. **

**"Why did I do it?" he whispers, tears flowing from his eyes. He knows that he had done something wrong. A shadow falls over him.**

**"You shouldn't play with guns, Pharaoh," an elderly voice whispers, a glowing light appearing as the man turns.**

**"You…" he whispers menacingly. The camera turns to the voice, and it shows a man with white hair, a few streaks over his face, and a white beard. He has a golden eye on his left eye, and it's glowing brightly. **

**"You're mine, now," he chuckles evilly, and the screen fades. All that's heard is a scream from the Pharaoh. When the screen fades back, we see a now mutated, demonic form of the Pharaoh. He now has a spiked tail, and crimson red eyes. He also has wings. The scene changes to where the Pharaoh is alone, in his regular form.**

**"You're mine now," a voice hisses inside his head. **

**"No," the pharaoh yells. "You can never contain me! I will never forget what you made me do to Yugi!" **

**"I didn't do it," the voice laughs. "You did. It was by your rage that you killed your friend." A single drum beat is heard, and the preview is almost to a close. Before it ends, we see this on the screen. **

**_Rage, rebellion, and grief. That is what controls us. Now, one man has to stop himself from going mad, forever._**

**_The Demon Within_** **is what the movie is called. **

Well? This was my first preview thing, so don't get mad if it doesn't sound good. Still, that fic will be up as soon as Vampire Rage is finished.

Review!


End file.
